


The Party

by not_triangular



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, M/M, Party, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_triangular/pseuds/not_triangular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt by littlebirdy3tweet - Seven minutes in heaven, Truth or Dare. Party. Dib and Zim being their rivaling selves before Gaz locks them in the closet and says "Either make out or kill each other. Either way, at least ONE! of you will stop being loud and interrupting me while I'm playing my game."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Let me know what you think of this please. Criticism is welcome! Also, littlebirdy3tweet has more prompts available - check out the above link if you're interested.

Dib woke with a jolt, feeling as though his particles had been violently rearranged. Something was very wrong. He cracked his eyes open and peered through a veil of eye-crust at the bleary world he found himself in. Whose bed was this? He swallowed, tasting vomit. Zim was passed out beside him, lying on his front with his face mashed into the pillow.

Sitting up caused the room to tilt dangerously. The alien next to him grumbled a little at the movement, but didn't wake up.

The room was littered with debris - empty bottles, snack wrappers and a pizza that had seen better days. There was an enormous pile of blankets on the floor next to the bed. With a detached sort of horror, Dib realised he was only wearing pants on one leg. Some of the buttons on his shirt were undone. One was missing. None of this felt real.

Dib lowered himself carefully back down so as not to wake Zim. He blinked at the ceiling. Maybe if he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, he would wake up in his own bed, hangover free, and last night's unspeakably horrible, life-ruining _party_ would just be a terrible dream. His whole body ached; he felt desperately thirsty. His head was slowly but surely splitting in half. This must be what a hangover feels like. This must be what dying feels like.

This must be what waking up next to Zim feels like.

To Dib's horror, the alien began to stir.

"GIR!" Zim yelled into the pillow. "I've gone into-- sleep mode-- for some reason. My eyes are all gunky! Bring me the gunk shovel!" There was a pause. "Gir...?"

Dib watched, frozen, as Zim slowly peeled his head from the pillowcase and turned to face him. Zim looked _awful_. His eyes were bloodshot, his face crumpled by the pillowcase. Slowly, his expression changed from bewildered to horrified.

"Aagh! What in the name of--" Zim yelped, throwing himself off the bed. "Stay back, filthy stink-creature!" He stumbled backwards, nearly tripping on an empty bottle. "Don't come near me!"

Zim fled the room, slamming the door behind him. Dib shuddered. He covered his aching face with his hands and listened as the alien crashed through the house, startling several of its hungover inhabitants in his haste to escape. He may have been a paranormal investigator and Earth's only defender against the threat of alien invasion, but he was not equipped to deal with this shit.


End file.
